


Welcome to Ooo

by currentyper



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adventure, Ahegao, Aphrodisiacs, Big Ass, Bikinis, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Choose Your Own Adventure, Counter Sex, Dungeon, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Person, Flying, Flying Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Invisibility, Large Breasts, Loot, Mind Break, Multi, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Water, Water Sex, big tits, huge ass, huge tits, impossibly attractive, mythical, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentyper/pseuds/currentyper
Summary: You awake to find yourself in Ooo. The royals have grown bored with only Finn to satisfy their needs and they will be ecstatic to find a new human has arrived. Contains Lemons...
Relationships: Marceline/Reader, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline/Reader, Princess Bubblegum/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Awake to find yourself in Ooo

Chapter 1: A New Start

You wake up cold and laying in the grass with rain pouring down onto your face. Thinking fast you pull your jacket hood over your head and look around for shelter, finally settling in an abandoned car only a few yards away. You run over and hop in, sitting into the seat and pulling your backpack around to see what you have with you. After digging around you find only a few extra changes of clothes, a journal, and a refillable water bottle. You finally start to contemplate where you are and how you got there before you’re interrupted by a knocking on the left car window. Looking up you see a boy with a funny white hat and blonde hair looking down on you with amazement.

“Y-... YOUR JUST LIKE MEEEEE!” He bellows before opening the door and climbing into the car with you. 

Wearing blue shorts and a t-shirt the boy looks friendly but you are still slightly apprehensive based on your current situation. “My names Finn,” he says, cocking his hand to the side in a short wave.

“Uhh… hi, I’m _____,” you say waving back and slinging your backpack around your shoulders.

“It’ll be nice to have another human around here to share the weight” he smiles “I haven’t seen another, unless you count Suzan, since I was born!”

Taking a moment to consider what he said a look of panic comes across your face “n-no humans???” You say worriedly “b-but what about friends and family and relationships?? Is that all over??” 

“Oh don’t worry there are PLENTY of sentient humanoid life forms living here I’m sure you won’t even miss wherever you came from.” He says finally hopping out of the car into the rain. “Follow me, there’s someone you should meet,” Finn says smirking and helping you to stand up.

You walk with him for a while as he explains to you the world you found yourself in. Most of it goes over your head but you catch a few things that leave you curious

“Yeah, dude... SUPER horny”  
“Tons of princesses”  
“I’ve been getting tired being the only bachelor on this goddamn continent”  
“Your gonna have fun here”  
“Finally someone else can help me satisfy these crazy...”

After walking for a little and getting absolutely drenched in rain you finally arrive at what looks like a massive castle built into the side of..... some sort of pink tree?

“This is the candy kingdom btw we are going to see The Princess. She will be VERY excited to meet you”

You both continue walking along as you gaze around at your surroundings. Everything is colored in a slight candy hue and the whole place smells like its been double dipped in a sugar bowl. Nobody seems to be outside in the rain other than a few kids who vaguely resemble gum drops, splashing around in the puddles a few yards away.

Finally, you make it to the castle and after walking up a few flights of stairs and passing a bunch of strange banana men you come to a room with a sign reading “laboratory” on the door. 

“She’ll probably be in here. Just make sure to not be intimidated by her, she’s really sweet”

Brushing off the shitty candy pun that Finn just made you both walk into the room. Taking a few steps forward your eyes wander onto the countless tubes and pieces of technology you can't understand before finally settling on the woman in front of you. You have to hold yourself together not to show any signs of shock but once your eyes landed on her nearly all thoughts leave your mind.

“Hello Finn,” she says seductively before moving her eyes over to you, looking you up and down. “And who is this handsome boy you’ve brought with you?” she says, raising an eyebrow.

A tight, white crop top covers her obviously huge tits and a pair of smaller even tighter red booty shorts stretch almost to the point of breaking around her hips. Her impossibly voluptuous body stands almost like an hourglass in front of you as your eyes ogle from her soft pink skin all the way up her body to her sexy, button nosed face.

“I’m _____,” you say, stepping forward trying to keep your composure in front of her. “I’m not sure how I got here but-” 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy your time here in Ooo,” The Princess smirks, cutting you off and taking a step closer to extend her hand. “I’m Princess Bubblegum, though you can call me Bonnie if you want”

You extend your hand to meet hers and shake it slowly “It’s nice to meet you, Princess.” Her hand feels impossibly soft almost like porcelain but strangely stretchy.

“Finn, can you leave us? I’m going to get _____ here some new clothes before he freezes to death.”

“Can’t I get some new clothes?” Finn says disappointedly looking up at her.

“I’ll be happy to help you out later but it seems that I and your new friend here need to get acquainted.” 

Turning around, Finn walks out of the room with his hands in his pockets looking slightly disappointed. Before closing the door behind him he speaks up, “Make sure to show _____ where the treehouse is when you’re done, I’m sure he is gonna want some answers after your done with him”

“I’ll be sure to,” The Princess says back, not taking her eyes off you. The door closes behind him and you are alone with her. What did he mean by, “when you’re done with him?”


	2. Princess Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter with a woman of Ooo

Chapter 2: Princess Bubblegum

You stand there slightly awkwardly as the near goddess in front of you scans you up and down, lingering on your lower half slightly longer before speaking up. “First things first we are going to need to get you out of these clothes.”

Looking down, your pants, t-shirt, hoodie, jacket, and shoes are all fully drenched. The only sounds in the room come from the quiet wir of the tech around you and the small droplets falling from your body to the floor. You take your jacket off first followed by your hoodie and shoes before looking back up at Bonibell. She couldn’t expect you to take off any more before she left the room, could she? 

“Are you just going to stand there dripping?” she smiles before taking a step closer, now standing only a foot away. Slowly she brings her arms up to the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head as her fingertips graze your toned chest. You stand there shirtless as The Princess takes a final step closer so your bodies are only inches apart. She smells impossibly sweet and her visage is only more intoxicating up close. Between her porcelain skin, her bubble gum smell, and her slightly stretchy texture it is made clear to you that she isn’t exactly human but that isn’t stopping your body from reacting as if she is. Slowly she moves her right hand along your chest and up to your neck, wrapping it around the back of your head, and playing with your hair. Her other hand splays out on your stomach slowly moving down. “You don’t mind do you?” She says seductively, looking you in the face as a bulge starts to form in your pants. “Finn used to be the only suitable male partner in Ooo and I just can’t resist myself after finally seeing another.”

Her fingers dip down below your belt only grazing you with pleasure before pulling her hands out and pulling down your pants and boxers.

Your cock is now out in the air slowly growing harder by the minute as you take in The Princess in front if you. Before you know it you’ve wrapped your arms around her open back and pulled her into a kiss. Your tongues circle each other as she moves even closer, lightly brushing your now fully erect dick with her unbelievably soft inner thighs. Your tongues explore each other's mouths for a while longer before The Princess’s hands find yours, planting them firmly on her massive tits. You break from the kiss leaving Bonibell panting to pull her tight crop top over her head. Her tits bounce from the release and you immediately grab them. Hearts form on The Princess’s pupils, growing larger with every squeeze as she moves her hand off the back of your head and down to your crotch. 

Her soft hands stroke your cock up and down sending pleasure throughout your entire body and almost making your knees buckle. One hand moves along the length of your shaft while the other plays with your heavy balls wanting nothing more than to release.

Your hands move from her massive tits, down her sides, finally landing on her ass which is only barely being contained by her shorts. Pulling them down you are now both completely naked with your hard dick pressing on the entrance to her tight, sweet pussy. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she says in a breathy voice while squeezing your dick between her thighs. “But let’s savor the moment a bit.” 

Slowly she squats down so she is eye level with your growing cock. You can almost see her mouth watering before she grabs your cock at its base and traces a long pink tongue from your balls all the way to the head of your dick. Slowly she laps her tongue in circles around your most sensitive part before taking the length of your dick down her warm and wet throat. Moaning out in pleasure you can’t help but reach out to grab her hair which strangely has the texture of gum. You feel her entire body growing warmer and warmer as parts of her seem to melt from her arousal. She bobs her head over and over on your dick, the hearts in her eyes only growing in size. After one last long deep throat, she finally pulls your cock out of her mouth. Her tongue is now lolled out in an ahegao face as she looks up at you “I want you to fuck me now!” She says in an almost desperate tone, standing up and leaning against a counter in front of you. Her legs are spread and her pink pussy is dripping in front of you as she slowly shakes her ass in anticipation.

You walk over and tease your cock at her entrance causing her to reel from pleasure. “P-please fuck me I can’t take it anymore”

You place your left hand on her neck and pull her face up to meet you, causing her to arch her back. “Anything for you, Princess,” you say before plunging your cock deep inside her causing an explosion of pleasure in both of you. “Fuck me harder!!” She yells back at you as you rhythmically thrust your dick in and out of her pussy. The walls of her soft inside clench down on your dick almost pulling you in with every thrust. The pleasure is like nothing you’ve ever experienced before and you can feel the cum building up ready to release.

“I’m gonna cum!” The Princess yells as her tongue lolls back out of her mouth. You thrust into her harder and harder and the pleasure in both of you reaches an impossible peak. You blow your load deep inside her as she cums on your dick. After holding the position for a while panting you finally break away.

“H-how would….. *pant* *pant*.... you like to b-be….. *pant* a knight of the candy kingdom, _____”

“*pant* *pant*... I’d love to”

(Posting a new chapter semi-frequently!)


	3. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Finally settle down in your house.

Chapter 3: Getting Settled

After about 15 minutes post orgasm you have both collected yourselves and the Princess gave you some new clothes.

“I’ll give you a ride to Finn’s house, cutie” she smiles at you, taking your hand and helping you climb onto a giant swan which was resting on the balcony outside.

“Woah Woah I’m not too sure about!-“ you start before being cut off by The Princess yelling “MARROW,” and both of you take off into the sky. You wrap your arms around her to keep balance and before you know it you're standing at the base of a massive treehouse. The Princess pulls you in for one last kiss before you hop off, watching her fly away in the direction of her kingdom. With the taste of bubblegum still in your mouth, you knock on the front door with the ruby knob and before long the boy who initially led you to The Princess answers.

“Judging by your messy hair and new clothes I take it you and Bonibell got to know each other,” he says with a smirk.

You smile at him as you fix your hair and step inside, “Thank you so much for introducing us I’ve never even had sex close to as good as that before.”

“Well your fun is not over yet, there are still tons more princesses (and none royalty) who would still love to meet you. I suggest you do the rounds on everyone before you decide who you're gonna come back for seconds for.”

You pass by a giant pile of treasure on your way to a ladder that leads you to a living room. “This is the new human I was talking about, Jake”

Inside you see a yellow dog with surprisingly long legs, cooking up sandwiches in the kitchen. It’s only until he turns around and his legs shrink that you realize he can stretch his body. Normally you’d be surprised but given the fact that you just fucked a living piece of candy, these things don’t seem to phase you anymore.

“Hey what’s up,” the dog says, stretching an arm about 10 feet across the room to shake your hand.” “I’m Jake.” You give him your name and follow Finn to sit down on a couch cozied into a corner. The painting of the naked girl above the couch is not ripped…

“First things First we are going to need to find you a place to live. You seem cool but you can’t just move into the treehouse with us. Jake can probably take you house hunting later.”

“Sounds great”

{About three hours pass as you have lunch and shoot the shit with Finn and Jake for a while. Finally, you are ready to go look for a house.}

You and Finn both climb on to jakes back as he leaps out the window. Using his long legs you all cross the vast land with ease checking out multiple different locations.

🎼 So Finn, Jake, and _____  
Set out to find a new home.  
It's gonna be tough  
For two kids and a dog on their own.  
Here's a little house,  
Aw, Finn's stickin' his foot in.  
Well, that's a bad idea dude  
Cause now that bird thinks you're a jerk, Finn!  
And now they're chillin' on the side of a hill!  
And thinkin' livin' in a cloud'd be totally thrillin'  
Unless they find something inside  
Like a mean cloud man and his beautiful cloud bride.  
A beehive, oh nooooooooo!  
Don't put your foot in there, guy!  
Y'all tried that before,  
And you know it didn't turn out right!  
Big shell, go inside.  
Look around, it seems alright.  
Frog jumps out, and barfs a tiger!  
Throwin' down potions for food and fire!  
So there go our boys,  
walkin' on the icy ground.  
Headin' towards their destiny,  
I'm sure they'll figure something out. 🎼 

You finally settle in a cozy-looking forest exhausted after not finding anything. “WAIT,” Jake says suddenly with surprise.

“We’ve been going about this all wrong!”

“How so, bro?” Finn asks, sitting down on the grass.

“We’ve been looking for a house this whole time…. WHEN WE COULD JUST BE MAKING ONE!”

Jake then proceeds to stretch his hand to be about 100x larger before scraping a door hole in the side of a rocky hill next to them. He then burrows out multiple rooms into the side of the mountain as Finn joins in by chucking out rocks and tidying the inside up a bit. You help out a little by sweeping dust and other dirt out and after about a day's work and multiple trips to the furniture kingdom you have a home. 

Walking through the doorway you enter into a living room/kitchen area with a few couches and nice carpets/paintings to decorate. Finn and Jake give you a small piece of their portable cloud to function as your water supply for your shower, sink, and bathroom and your bedroom has a nice king bed in the center with skylights so you can look into the stars at night. Finn insisted on having a part of it be in the trees as to keep with the theme of humans living in treehouses so a ladder in your first living room leads to one suspended by the trees outside. It took a lot of work but you are finally settled in and happy. Slumping onto the couch you stretch out and give Finn and Jake your thanks. You wouldn’t have been able to get all this done without Finn's energetic personality or Jake's stretchy ness so you have a lot of gratitude for them. They eventually leave after lending you a few cooking supplies and ingredients and you are finally on your own. You lay back on your couch and fall asleep.


	4. Marceline the Vampire Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Chapter 4: Marceline the Vampire Queen

You are awakened suddenly by the feeling of being watched but after a quick gaze around the room, you find that you are still completely alone. You realize suddenly that you still haven't showered since your arrival so you stand up and walk into the bathroom. Strangely, the feeling of being watched persists in the windowless room as you disrobe and use the toothbrush and toothpaste Finn and Jake gave you to freshen up. You finish brushing your teeth and are about to take off your underwear when… !!!!!!

For a second you almost felt like hair was grazing your back. You whip around fast to find no one in the room with you. Disregarding it you take your underwear off and step into the shower. As you wash your hair and body, thoughts of your time with bubblegum surface and you feel arousal bubbling within you. You wonder if any of the other princesses could even come close to Bonnie’s level of attraction and you consider if doing the rounds is even worth it. Just as your cock reaches full mast and you're about to use your soapy hands to pleasure yourself you are interrupted by yet another surprising sensation, this one unmistakable. You feel one long finger trail from the base of your dick all the way up to the head, taking a break to rub small circles on your most sensitive part. No one seems to be in the shower with you though the sensation is as clear as day and you see your cock rise slightly with the touch.

“H-hello?” You say hopefully. Certainly, a real girl would satisfy you more than your hands would.

“I didn’t believe it at first when I heard there was another human....” says a disembodied, seductive voice coming from above you. 

“And I especially didn’t believe it when they said you were even better looking than Finn.”

You gaze upwards where the voice was coming from and you finally spot it… A human-shaped gap where steam should be filling hovers slightly above you. The imprint is not fully visible but just enough for you to make out the voluptuous figure of a girl. 

“I guess i've been proved wrong twice today,” the voice says this time almost directly in front of your face. Before you know it; you feel two soft big lips pressing against yours. Without thinking you close your eyes and wrap your arms around where hips would be but you grasp nothing but air. You suddenly realize the girl is upside down floating above you. She chuckles softly and you feel her body do a 180 before landing in front of you with grace, pulling away from the kiss.

Almost like a jumpscare the girl’s invisibility ceases as she comes into view in front of you. Wearing a tight red bikini that hugs her curvy gray body you look into the red eyes of a girl with strangely sharp teeth.

“I thought if I wore this outfit I’d get to poke fun at you for getting hard but I guess I popped in at the right time,” she says smiling and looking down at your hard dick. 

The triangles on her bikini are barely large enough to cover her nipples and the red thong holding up her ass doesn't leave much to the imagination. She takes another step forward and locks her mouth on yours again, not bothering to ask for permission. She knows how hot she is and she is definitely not afraid to take advantage. All thoughts you had previously of going back to Bonnibel are pushed out of your mind as she presses up against you. Your cock is rubbed between her stomach and yours, every slight twitch of it making the girl in front of you shiver with pleasure. Using all the willpower you have you pull away from the kiss and look the girl in front of you in the eyes. “Can I at least get your name?”

“I’m Marceline the Vampire Queen, but you don’t have to call me the whole thing” She giggles. She has the body of an eighteen-year-old though her personality gives away that she has been alive for a long long time… Certainly a lot longer than you.

“Now that you know my name, _____… can we please get back to the fun?” She says jokingly, wrapping her arms around your neck and pulling you back in, this time lightly biting your lips just enough to sting.

You come back just as ferociously following her lead in aggressiveness. She places one hand on your neck and pushes you to the wall of the shower, kissing along your face and down onto your neck before latching on and lightly suckling on your bare neck. “Don’t worry I won’t bite hard enough to make you a vampire-like me but hopefully I’ll at least leave a mark. I want those other princesses to know who got here first Hehehe”

You moan softly as she sucks on your neck and grinds her body on yours. Your cock is begging for release after the few teasing touches she gave you and you feel goosebumps rise across your whole body when her hand finally grabs your cock by its head. “Oh my... your big friend here looks very excited to see me.” She says latching off for a brief moment before sucking on the other side of your neck.

Your hands move along her now dripping body and settle on her ass, your fingers playing with the thong straps, pulling them tighter around her ass as she leans into your touch. You slowly move one hand under her bathing suit and slip your middle finger inside her tight teen pussy as she strokes your cock. 

“Best part about being immortal is my pussy will always be as tight as my eighteen-year-old self and my tits and ass only get bigger”

You push your fingers deeper inside her as she lightly lifts off the ground from the pleasure. Now floating in front of you; you keep massaging her insides as she licks and sucks harder on your neck. You guide her almost like a balloon that's been left out for too long, gliding with your touch and obeying your every move. She unlatches from your neck and flies above you positioning herself, hovering just over your now throbbing cock. “Can’t you help me get cleaned off first?” she says seductively picking up a bottle of soap off the shelf and pouring the soapy liquid over her glistening body. “Of course” you smirk back, rubbing your hands along her body making her tits, ass, thighs, and middle shine with suds and bubbles. Before you know it she starts lowering herself slowly allowing your pulsing cock to enter her pussy. You both moan out in pleasure as you lean against the wall allowing Marceline's flying power to do most of the heavy lifting. She slowly rises and falls on top of your dick, wrapping her thighs around your waste. You move your hands to her ass to support her but she is as light as air. “Mmmmm your cock is to die for, _____'' she moans in a whisper in your ear. “We've all gotten sooo bored with only Finn to fuck... you arriving was a blessing.” 

You thrust into her even harder from her praise, finally sticking your entire dick in, balls deep. Just as you feel her womb on the tip of your cock you feel two fangs bury deep into your neck, “AHHHHhhhhh” you yell out but the pain only makes the pleasure better. You are just about to continue fucking when Marceline pulls away looking at you horrified, “I-I… I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to oh no oh no.” you look at her concerned before realizing what just happened. Slowly you both rise off the ground, neither of you supported by the other. “Am… am I A VAMPIRE NOW??!!” 

“Yes?...” she says with a guilty look. “I'm sorry no one has been able to make me feel that good since forever I kinda lost control and-” you cut her off kissing her passionately on the lips as you both fly into the air.

“I think I'm gonna cum” you moan out as she bounces her thick ass on your cock without mercy. Just before you reach climax though she flys up higher allowing your dick to pulse upward begging for her to come back down. Flipping around she flies upside down in what seems to be a sixty-nine position, wrapping her thighs around your head and bobbing her warm wet mouth on your dick. Without thinking you bury your face in her pussy licking her up and down, her scent only adding to your pleasure. She bobs her head on your cock more and more until you both simultaneously reach an unbelievable amount of pleasure. She takes your cock balls deep down her throat and you can see her nearly lose her mind from pleasure as you cum directly into her stomach. As you orgasm, your tongue moves along her pussy causing her to cum with her legs shaking around your head. Panting she turns back around and you both land gracefully on the shower floor. You kiss one last time tasting each other in the other's mouth before breaking away. “You're not mad at me are you?” she says still not letting go. 

“This whole place is new to me. Why not have a new body too?” you say with a smile. It isn't until you step out of the shower that questions start arising. You look into the mirror next to you expecting to not see your own reflection but strangely you are visible. Marceline hovers beside you still invisible to the mirror and you point out the strange phenomenon to her. “Oh don't worry about that,'' she says nonchalantly. Since the bite was unintentional the only changes you'll have to deal with are a tripling of your lifespan, the ability to fly, the ability to turn invisible, and you'll have to be careful who you sink your teeth into” she says with a wink. “But now I can bite you as much as I want,” she finishes.  
“You mean I can still go out in the sunlight and eat real food?”  
“Yup!” she smiles. “Pretty good deal huh?”  
You both put your clothes back on and you walk her to the front door.  
“I'm in another cave just south of here if you ever want to stop by again” she smiles “Maybe you can even try to sneak up on me next time.” and with that, she flies off into the distance.


	5. First Adventure Interrupted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have both been missing you.

Chapter 5: First Adventure Interrupted... 

Some time passes and you have fully settled into your new home. Exploring in the forests around your place one day you found an ancient woodland sword which changes based on the weather and season. Now armed, you finally decide you're ready to go on your first adventure. You heard tell a few days prior of a dungeon just a half-mile into the woods from your home and you're planning on checking it out but just as you walk out the door you feel a spike of hornyness. Thinking it better to not venture into the unknown while your thoughts are distracted you take off into the sky in the direction of Marceline’s house. 

Flying along the coast you eventually come upon a pink house settled into the opening of a cave when suddenly you remember what Marceline said the day you met her. “Maybe you can even try to sneak up on me next time.”

You smile to yourself and turn invisible before swooping into the cave. You begin thinking of ways to sneak into the house without Marceline noticing when suddenly you whip around from a noise behind you. Your smile widens as you watch Princess Bubblegum in all her curvy glory land gracefully in front of Marceline’s house on her swan. You fly up next to her so as to not miss the opportunity presenting itself and you wait for the perfect moment.

The Princess knocks on the door and after a moment Marceline appears, to let her inside. Seeing the gap in the door you fly into her house without a noise and without Marceline or The Princess noticing. Staying near the ceiling as to stay out of the way you float and listen.

“Thanks for coming over on such short notice,” smiles Marceline as she leads Bonnie into the next room. “Both Finn AND _____ have been ignoring everyone recently and I’ve been dying for some release. I can barely take the arousal anymore…”

Still floating on the ceiling you smile to yourself. Finn really did know what he was talking about by not having sex with any of the girls for a few days, they really can’t control themselves and clearly given the situation neither can you.

Following them up the stairs into presumably Marceline’s bedroom you can feel yourself getting harder. 

“No problem, Marcy,” The Princess smiles, raising her hand and stroking a finger down Marceline's back as she walks up the stairs in front of her. “We can satisfy each other without those boys I’m sure.”

They finally reach the top of the stairs and walk into Marceline’s room. Stepping over to the bed The Princess lays out on It seductively, sitting on the edge and spreading her legs. Giggling, Marceline walks over to her, climbs into her lap, and wraps her small hands around The Princess’s head. Swinging her legs to wrap around Bonnie's waist, slowly their lips meet.

Only softly brushing their plump lips together they tease each other occasionally lightly licking the other’s lips before pulling back again. Slowly their actions take on more and more passion before Marceline finally falls forward on top of The Princess, flattening her onto the bed. Wasting no time, Marceline plants a firm hand on The Princess’s left boob causing her to gasp suddenly before pulling The Vampire, forcing her to latch back onto her mouth. You watch as their tongues explore each others mouths and Marceline’s hands explore Bonnie’s tits. Slowly as to not make any noise you take your clothes off and place them still invisible in the corner. Luckily the invisibility seems to stay so long as you keep it active. 

Stroking your dick you fly above them watching as they pleasure each other in place of you. They are just about to get to the good part when suddenly Marceline pulls her tongue out of The Princess’s mouth. “One second, Bonnie… I think I smell something”

“I think I can smell it too…” The Princess smiles looking around the room.

Thinking for a moment you decide not to make any attempt to hide. Floating on the ceiling you stay invisible as Marceline flies up near you trying to sniff out your location. With her nose up in the air you glide over to her, floating your long hard cock only inches from her face. 

“AHA,” she says seductively reaching a hand out, grabbing your cock by the base, and giving it a long juicy kiss on its head. “You're gonna have to hide better than that if you want to escape from us…” she says gliding back down and dragging you with her by your cock. “Why would I ever want to escape…” you retort as she positions you to be on your knees on the bed, Marceline crouches low to be eye level with your cock motioning for The Princess to follow suit. 

Finally, you cease your invisibility just as both girls are crouched with their mouths on either side of your now throbbing dick. Feeling their breath on your shaft makes your cock only pulses more.

“What a treat…,” says Bonnibel, her mouth practically watering at the sight of your hard cock. “You don’t mind sharing do you Marcy?” she says teasingly, running a porcelain soft finger up your cock. “Not one bit,” The Vampire retorts before they both lean forward, licking both sides of your cock from the base to the head. They both move up and down seductively. Princess Bubblegum's soft and wet tongue a sharp contrast from Marceline's long and forked one. They move fluidly covering your throbbing dick with saliva. 

After one long lick from base to head on both sides the two girls allow their tongues to meet in the middle. Making out aggressively, they taste your cock in each others mouth and it isn't long before one of them can’t take being detached from your perfect penis anymore. As fast as lightning Princess Bubblegum breaks from Marceline allowing a trail of saliva to connect them as she shoves her head back down on your dick, bobbing on your cock and tasting the mix of saliva down her throat. Hearts pulse in her pupils as she takes your cock all the way down her esophagus and back again over and over and over again.

“Well well well look who wants to hog _____’s cock all to themselves,” Marceline says in a teasing tone, grabbing a hand full of The Princess’s hair and shoving her hard down onto your cock. Now balls deep The Princess looks almost overcome with pleasure as you hear the wet sounds of her cumming and see the hearts in her eyes filling her entire pupils. Finally, Marceline pulls The Princess back up leaving her gasping for air and her makeup smeared.

“Tut tut tut,” sighs Marceline as The Princess lays down exhausted on the bed. “It’s sometimes almost too easy to break her,” she smiles again before taking her shirt and shorts off allowing her tits and ass to bounce from the release. Floating upwards she positions herself floating just above your cock. “Do you want it??” she says not breaking eye contact with you. “I want it,” you say, laying back as your cock throbs to an uncontrollable level. “Hmmm, not quite enthusiastic enough…” she says hovering lower and teasing your cock at her pussy’s opening. “I want you to fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked anyone before,” you blurt out as The Vampire finally slides your thick cock into her tight pussy causing both of you to moan out in pleasure. You are just about to lean forwards and kiss her before… “did you forget about me?” 

Before you can even react The Princess sits on your face filling your nose and mouth with her sweet smell and taste. Now laying down on the bed Marceline bounces up and down on your cock as you move your now long vampire tongue into Princess Bubblegum’s pussy. “Oh, Yesss… I have a very powerful Mmmffff aphrodisiac down there” she says in between moans. “Be Careful not to lose your mind…” As you eat her pussy you can feel your dick become harder as all your thoughts are replaced with only that of the two girls in front of you. Your dick throbs as Marceline bounces on you over and over and you reach a level of pleasure you wouldn't have even thought possible. If it weren't for the aphrodisiac you would have come ages ago but the substance seems to allow your body to increase pleasure without ever releasing. 

“You're gonna kill him MMMFFF if you cum that much cum Bonnie,” says Marceline in between bounces and moans.

“I can’t help it *pant* *pant* it feels SO FUCKING GOOD,” she says back bouncing her wet pussy on your tongue.

Bonnie’s aphrodisiac works as motivation allowing every lick to make you hornier and causing more juice to come out making you even hornier.

Now panting, both girls while being eaten out and bouncing on your dick lock their lips together in pleasure as you all form a kind of triangle on the bed.

After a considerable amount of time and many orgasms of the two girls The Princess and Marceline switch sides finally freeing you of your inability to cum. Princess Bubblegum climbs over to your lower half but this time lets your dick slide into her soft asshole. Nearly convulsing from pleasure she bounces up and down on your dick as Marceline lets your slip your tongue into her pussy.

With the combination of Bubblegum’s ass tightening around your dick and Marceline moving her hips and pussy on your face you finally, all simultaneously, reach an unbearably good orgasm. Marceline and Bonnie cum hard on you as you finally come to the peak of your pleasure and cum deep into The Princess’s ass causing her to stick her tongue out and cross her eyes with pleasure.  
Finally, you fall back into bed with the two girls on either side of you and without a word, you all fall asleep cuddling.


	6. First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture deep into a dungeon. What will you find?

Chapter 6: First Adventure

You wake up in between The Princess and Vampire Queen after about a couple hours, feeling fully refreshed. Slowly, so as to not disturb the two of them, you sit up and climb out onto the floor. 

Turning around you watch as the girls fill in the space you were occupying, cuddling with each other. Giving a soft smile you leave a note on Marceline’s bedside table, “thanks for a fun time <3” before leaving.

Now fully energized and holding your new woodland sword you take off into the forest in the direction of the dungeon you heard about.

Landing softly on the grass surrounded by trees, you begin your quest. 

You end up searching for about an hour and are about to give up hope when suddenly after peeling away some brush you come upon a door with inscriptions upon it.

“Those who come, come to take. Those who leave, leave none. Those who die, remain. What am I?”

\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------  
\---------------------------------

Mulling the words over for a while in your head you finally speak out “A dungeon.”  
Without warning, the door begins to rattle and the brush, once so thick, slips away with ease revealing a skull-shaped entrance into the side of the cliff. Smiling at your own cunning you step over the barrier, sword ready.

Deeper and deeper you go, the passages getting darker and darker with each subsequent room. You ran into a few weaker skeleton enemies towards the beginning but now things are starting to get a little spooky. Every noise in the darkness makes you jump and every unknown thing squirming away from your torchlight makes you shiver to your core. Still… you press forward.

Stepping into the next room you are suddenly bathed in light as you hide your dilated eyes.

“Nobody has found ouurrrr dungeon in a while... and never before has a human trespassed on our domain.”

Your eyes finally get used to the light enough for you to see what's going on and you gaze up into your welcomer's faces.

Three unbelievably attractive humans stand before you. No… they can’t possibly be humans, you think to yourself taking a step back. Their beauty is almost unnatural in its perfection. Where the other girls of Ooo are noticeably perfect these beings take it to the next level.

Two women with near-perfect faces and impossibly curvy proportions stand before you along with one man with a face that can only be described as beautiful and cock just as so. Each of them seems to have a third of a key dangling from their neck.

You decide that these three beings in front of you would be dangerous to get involved with so you push forward trying to ignore them.

“I can read your thoughts you know…” says one of the girls.

“I can tell what you want…” says the man.

“The three of us standing here are mere illusions…”

“I am but one being…”

“And you can be one of us too…”

“Stay with us forever down here fucking yourself in eternal bliss as this dungeon rots around you…”

Finally reaching the three of them you try to push past but they surround you, caressing your body and instantly causing your dick to grow.

“This is part of the dungeon…” says the guy, his cock pressing up against you.

“If you can fuck us without losing your way…”

“We will let you pass…”

“But I warn you…”

“Three have ventured into this dungeon before you…”

“And they are standing right infront of you…”

One of the girls lets her hands slide under your shirt pulling it over your head. As soon as the fabric goes over your lips she latches on, swirling her tongue in and out of your mouth. Just as she latches onto you the other girl and guy grab your sides, licking and lightly biting your ears and cheeks. 

“I've heard humans have the best cocks in all of Ooo…”

“Lets see if you live up to legend…”

Immediately you feel your pants being pulled down as your cock tastes the open dungeon air. Three soft hands graze it from base to tip and you can feel your sensitivity growing with every touch.

“There is a reason why no one can beat our little challenge though…” says one of the girls in your ear.

“We love to cheat!!!”

Instantly you feel a needle go into your side and an unknown fluid injected directly into your bloodstream.

Suddenly the laughter of the three beings fades out as your entire mind is filled with depraved, sexual thoughts. Without any concern for the beings around you, your dangerously growing cock, or the deadly traps of the dungeon you rip the rest of your clothes off and immediately plunge your dick into one of the girls.

“OH YESSS HUMANS ARE THE BEST!!!” she screams as you pound her with your pulsing cock which seemed to have grown a few inches from the injection

Reaching over you grab the other girl by the neck and slam her down alongside the other.

“OH PLEASE USE ME, MASTER… FUCK ME FUCK MY PUSSY PLEASE”

Alternating with your dick you fuck both of them at the same time as they plead for your sole attention. Reaching out a hand you stroke the guys dick too as he nearly faints from the pleasure.

With every thrust you make you can feel your will power draining and your desire to leave fading.

“I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I NEED MORE!!!” says one of the girls as she reaches over and kisses the other. A bright light shines between the three beings and suddenly only one remains.

“Do you like my true form? With every being, I absorb I get hornier and sexier…”

Now in front of you stands a woman with two massive perfect tits, an ass any man would give his life for a night with, and finally a nearly ten inch cock to top it off. Three once separate pieces form a key on her necklace, dangling between her perfect tits.

Grabbing her by the neck you turn her around and shove your steadily growing dick, now almost a foot long, into the perfect woman in front of you.

Her tongue now lolling out in pleasure, hearts fill her pupils with every thrust.

“STAY WITH ME FOREVER” you hear her yell as you see your body start melting into hers. Her cock bounces up and down shooting precum, hitting your stomach as you fuck her. Finally reaching out to stroke her cock up and down you feel your ego dissolving slowly with each pound and feel as her body starts to become yours. Each thrust feels better than the last. You can feel the pleasure of fucking and being fucked at the same time and you are about to give in to your fate when-...

You see a light in your vision for a moment. Growing brighter and brighter and brighter. You see a vision of marceline and bubblegum cuddling in bed with you.

“AS IF I WOULD EVER STAY WITH YOU,” you say thrusting your cock into her harder than ever, emptying your seed directly into her womb as she cums all over your dick. “I HAVE PRINCESSES WAY MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU WAITING FOR ME ON THE SURFACE! AS IF I WOULD STAY HERE.”

“NOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CUM YOU CAAAAAAANNNNNNN’T”

You take your cock out of her leaving her twitching, limp on the floor from the pleasure.

“N-no I c-cant l-l-lose… n-no p-p-please d-don't leave… f-fuck m-m-me a-gain P-P-PLEASE”

Reaching down you rip the key dangling off her necklace and step towards the door at the other end of the room. Unlocking it you open it to find a horde of treasure awaits you. Likely the belongings of the three other adventurers who came before you. Smiling to yourself, you pack it all up and venture back toward your cozy cave. You definitely need another nap.


	7. Nymphs, of Cloud and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet some water nymphs

Chapter 7: Nymphs, of Water and Air

With the loot you scored from your last adventure you finally have the funds to make your house feel like a home. New groceries, new blankets, new soap, new rugs, and new paintings fill your now cozy home, leaving a still sizable amount of treasure pilled in your secret room underneath the couch. Looking forward to growing your hord you grab your sword and are about to go looking for another adventure when suddenly your phone (courtesy of Bonnie) starts ringing. Checking the caller ID and recognizing it as a Cloud Kingdom number, you press answer.

“Shhh SHHH I'm gonna-... I'm gonna ask him, just… just hang on” Says a young sounding high pitched voice on the other end, trying to be heard over a loud party. 

“_____? Are you there?”

“Yeah, i'm here,” you say curiously, still not knowing who you’re talking to.

“Wellllllllll are you busy?” she says back in a hopeful tone.

Already standing up off the couch and going to swing your jacket over your shoulders you respond, “No, just hanging at my house.”

“Come to Cloud Kingdom! Lauren is throwing a massive-... well you probably don’t know her yet but there is a HUGE party going on up here! Even Party God showed up! You can’t miss it!”

Pulling on your shoes and best party attire you tell the random cloud kingdom girl you'll be there soon and take off into the sky. 

Flying high into the air it doesn't take long for you to find where the party is. Normally it's a pain to find Cloud Kingdom since it's always drifting around Ooo but with the insanely high amounts of bass vibrating through the air you need only focus on the sound to track the source.

Landing gracefully you step into the party as a grin slowly grows on your face. The smell of weed, alcohol, and glob knows what fills your nose as you glide through the party, hovering only a few inches from the ground. You finally find yourself a drink and are about to go mingle when- “_____!”

Out of nowhere you hear the same voice that called you on the phone shouting your name. Whipping around you see a cloud girl running toward you with a smile on her face. Lacking a curvy shape, her cloud-ish nature makes her look more like a cotton ball than a girl you would want to pursue but you’re more than happy to make a new friend.

Finally reaching you, she gives you a big ~ soft ~ hug before pulling away.

“Thanks for coming! I’m Sarah btw :)”

“I’m _____,” you respond, floating into a more comfortable position.

“Two of my other friends are around here somewhere but I always have trouble recognizing them in their cloud forms,” she says looking around at the hundreds of nearly identical looking cloud-like beings.

“That's cool, I'm sure we will find them eventually,” you say, taking a few big swigs from your solo cup. Everyone around you seems to already be pretty fucked up so you want to catch up fast.

“Come with me!” Sarah says grabbing you by the hand and leading you through the party. Her hand feels soft in yours almost like your holding a pillow with a will of its own.

“Over here!” she says, leading you into a circle of other cloud people.

Floating into an empty space in the circle next to Sarah you listen in on the clearly plastered cloud citizens around you.

“Yeah dude I know I swear he wanted to kill me so bad!”

“You’re hogging it bro!”

“ Pass the joint”

“You should totally go for him…. TOTALLY”

“Hahahahaha"

“DuDuuUde imm acTuAllTY Sio Fuckked rn hahah”

You catch snippets of what's being said in the group but it's hard to jump in when you're nine times more sober than anyone in the circle.

“You’re lucky I held back before you got here, _____. I didn’t want you to have no one to talk to,” Sarah says, drawing your attention back. You laugh and thank her before launching into a conversation with her given she’s the only one on your level.

Slowly as you and Sarah get more and more drinks you begin to open up to each other more and eventually even open up to the rest of the circle.

Some time passes as you and Sarah drink, smoke, dance, and do glob knows what else. You are just about to turn in and fly back to your cave when Sarah grabs your arm with both of her hands, pulling you close to her. “You should come hang with me and my friends at The Grotto soon,” she says with a smile that would be seductive had it not been for her puffy appearance. All night you've felt that Sarah’s hot personality doesn't match her fluffy visage but you’re still excited to spend more time with her and you quickly say yes.

Holding onto Sarah you fly down with her allowing her to lead you to wherever this “Grotto” place is. After about five minutes of flying you finally land in a strangely familiar place.

“Finn and Jake’s Treehouse?”

“Here we are!” says Sarah, presenting the dingy pond in front of The Treehouse to you like a palace.

“Uhhh,” you say in a hesitant voice. “It’s… Nice!”

“Don’t worry I know it looks like shit from out here… Buuuuutttt… do you trust me?”

Hesitantly you look at the pond, then to Sarah, then up to The Treehouse where you see Finn smiling down at you, giving a thumbs up.

“Yes.” You say with resolution as you take her outstretched hand. It’s strange but even with Sarah's fluffy looks you can't help but find her unbearably cute just based on her bubbly personality.

“Do you know what happens when you kiss a water nymph underwater?” she says seductively, holding onto your hand, tight, and falling backwards into the water.

“Woah Woah Woah… Water Nymph?!” you get out just as you take a deep breath and fall forward into the pond.

You're not sure when it happened but strangely the fluffy hand you were once holding so tight completely changed in texture. Looking up and down you now notice how deep the pond is even through your foggy underwater sight. Before you can do anything you feel two soft, distinctly solid, hands reach out and wrap around your neck. Next you feel a soft body press up against yours and before you can even protest (not that you would want to) you feel too soft plush lips press against your own. “Boy it gets stuffy being stuck in that cloud form all night” says the girl in front of you in a crystal clear voice even underwater.

Slowly the once foggy water begins to clear and you feel your lungs fill with cool water, getting rid of your needtobreathe. Finally seeing clearly you look up into the eyes of the girl you just kissed. In Front of you is an insanely curvy, blue skinned, girl with hair that flows into the water around her. Her new blue bikini outfit in the water only does more to cultivate your hornyness and before you know it you find yourself pulling Sarah back in for more.

You both make out for some time while swimming around the pond and exploring eachothers bodies before Sarah finally stops. Unlatching from your lips she looks you in the eyes and wordlessly brings you deeper into the pond and down through an underground tunnel.

As you swim the walls around you slowly get tighter and tighter making the tunnel feel more claustrophobic. You are just about to ask if you can resurface when suddenly you breach air.  
Coming up and trading your water filled lungs for air you look up into one of the most beautiful caves you've ever seen. Stalactites sparkle overhead illuminating the various pools dripping into each other and flowing around the cave as the strange phosphorescent water around you adds an eerie green glow. You gaze up in awe of your surroundings.

“You wait here… I'll be right back,” says Sarah, kissing you on the cheek and trailing a finger down your chest before stepping into another room of the cave.  
Leaning back and resting your elbows on the edge of the pool you look up into the cave ceiling as you wait. A few minutes pass and you are just about to go check on Sarah when suddenly you feel the water around you getting warmer. What starts as a slight temperature increase quickly gains momentum as the entire pool around you rises to hot tub heat making it so you can't see under the water with all the bubbles.

Leaning back you reach a level of relaxation previously not thought possible. The warm water mixed with the alcohol, weed, and glob knows what else mix within your mind to create a headspace previously unknown. You might have fallen asleep if it weren't for the timely re introduction of Sarah.

Slowly you watch as the nymph rises out of the water mere inches from your face, wordlessly bringing you in close for another kiss. Strangely it seems as if Sarah’s body temperature changes to the water around her. Her hot lips brush against yours only causing your excitement to build.

“Didn’t I mention friends?” she says breaking off from you.

“Indeed you did,” you laugh. “I just wanted you to myself for a little while…”

“DENISE! Sydney!” she yells out into the cave, her voice echoing along the walls and bouncing back.

“MMMM HMMMM,” you hear two seductive voices call back from a nearby opening

“I’ve got a human here yall are going to love to meet!”

“A human you say?,” says one of the disembodied voices, “be down in a sec!”

Before you can ask a single question you watch as two more, equally voluptuous, water nymphs jump down from an opening in one of the walls. Splashing near you and quickly swimming up to your sides the girls introduce themselves before latching onto both of your ears, lightly sucking and moving their hands along your body. Without missing a beat Sarah fills the center position, latching onto your lips and wrapping her soft small hands around your torso.

“Not many get to experience the ecstasy of three water nymphs at once young hero,” says Sydney in your left ear.

“MmmmmHmmmm you are in for a treat,” says Denise in your right ear.

Six hands glide up and down your body stopping wherever they want and groping you wherever they feel like it. Pure ecstasy fills your head as sexual pleasure is added to the growing roster of delights you are experiencing all at once.

Sydney's right hand strokes up and down on your cock as Denise’s left pleasures your balls. To top it off, now naked Sarah teases the head of your cock with her opening bouncing without mercy.  
“Oh I know that feels good,” says Sydney in your ear overcoming you with pleasure. “Sarah is begging for your come,” Denise says in your other ear. “Give it to her, dump your load inside of her she is practically BEGGING for it” Without warning, you feel Sydney's hand dip below your shaft and grab your balls with Denise just as Sarah plunges the entire length of your dick into her pussy instantly causing both of you to simultaneously orgasm. You squirm under the three girls' touches as you fill Sarah’s watery insides with your hot thick cum. Tilting her head back from the pleasure you watch as Sarah enjoys the afterglow, noticing how her hair flows faster with orgasm.

“Glob I needed that,” you say as Sarah gets off of you.

“Ahhhhh me too,” says Sarah, swimming to your side and resting her warm head on your shoulder as Denise and Sydney swim off into other rooms.

You close your eyes with an arm around Sarah and fall asleep into complete bliss.


End file.
